The Seville Kids get Powers
by AliceloveAlvin
Summary: In this story,The Chipmunks and Chipettes are grown and start a family,yet,their kids,are not ordinary,they have ancient powers and have to team up,with their crushes to protect the world,and keep,from anyone,especially their parents from knowing.
1. A Surprise from the Chpmunks

**This is my first story,that I ever wrote!Hope you all enjoy it!Sorry,for it being short.I do not own the Chipmunks and later on,there will be some of my OC's that I have !**

The Chipmunks and Chipettes have been dating ever since childhood,they're all 21 years old and they are gonna have one more adventure,TOGETHER!  
>One afternoon the girls were texting the boys,"What do you guys wanna do?""We've all got a BIG surprise for you meet us at our old high school dressed up,trust us it will be a night you won't forget."So the girls start getting ready for the surprise when they start chatting."Maybe they are having a reunion with all our old classmates." Jeanette said."Or maybe they are gonna serve us our favorite foods."Eleanor said."Or maybe they will propose to us!"Brittany said three squealed to the thought of it.<br>At the boy's house they were getting dressed in their new outfits the boy got the girls different presents for the same reason."Eleanor will love this!" tTheo said with excitement,"So will Jeanette."Simon added."What if Brittany doesn't like it?I will be embaressed and heart broken!"Alvin said worried."She will never do that,she loves you Alvin,"Theo and Simon said in unison trying to comfort their big brother,"and you love her." "You guys are right." Alvin said the boys went to go get everything ready.  
>Everything was ready for the girl's,the boys got in the limo and went to go pick up the girls they got to the girls' house they stood below their balcony and signaled them by throwing a rock at their ran down the stairs into the chipmunks' arms."You girls look AMAZING!"the boys said in amazement."Thanks and you guys look handsome!"the girls said all got in the car and headed towards their old they went inside the school they all had flash backs when they were attending West Eastman,they got inside the auditorium all of their old friends jumped out and yelled,"SURPRISE!"The girls were shocked!<br>They all got on the stage and sang We are Family and were dancing and finished the song,the boys took the girls to a special table with all the girls favorites they sat down and had dinner."They reunited us with our old friends."whispered Jeanette,"And they fed us our favorite foods."whispered Eleanor while wiping her mouth,the girls asked,"Were our friends the surprise or the food?" "Niether."the boys told the girls to wait at the table the boys ran up to the stage and talked into the mic and said "We would like to dedicate this song to the girls who we gave are hearts to and who will hold them forever,the Chipettes! This one's for you girls."Then they began to sing acapella,_Only You_,the girls started to weap,while blushing and smiling.  
>When the boys finished the song they asked the girls to come up,the girls gave the boys a big kiss on the cheeks to say thank you,the boys started to the girls asked if that was the surprise and again "No,...but you girls are getting close."Then the lights dimmed and the spotlight was on the chipmunks and the boys kneeled in front of them,they took out small little boxes and openned them and there in each box,was a ring!The girls gasped as tears fell,the boys grabbed the girls' left hands,picked up the ring, placed it on their ring finger and looked at the girls eyes and all three asked them "Will you marry me?"The girls looked at the rings and then at the boys' faces and smiled and the three said,"YES!"The boys stood up and hugged the girls and everyone cheered and clapped for the three soon to be married couples,kissed.<br>_What will happen next?_


	2. Big Surprise

So far the chipmunks and chipettes are engaged and are planning when the wedding should be and who to invite they have lots of things to do before the big day.  
>"We should have all three weddings on the same day!"Jeanette suggested."Great idea!"Simon replied."But when should we have it and where?"Theodore asked."Let's have it at 7:00 pm and end it at midnight."Eleanor replied."We have the time and how we will get married but,we still don't know where and what day."Brittany said to her sisters and soon to be their brothers in law."Let's have it on the same day we met eachother and have it at the rose garden downtown."Alvin replied."Great idea honey!" said Brittany.<br>So then they gave parts to each couple,Theo and Elly were in charge of food,Simon and Jeanette were in charge of the lights and music Alvin and Brittany were in charge of the decorations and the wedding was 3 months away.  
>Then it took 2 months to book the chapel,the garden,send the invitations,hire servers and chefs,get the tables and chairs,and get all the was ready but the dresses,the suits and also the CAKE!<br>So it was month 3 and they had 3 weeks before the wedding and the grooms and brides went to go order the cake and they went to the fanciest bakery,it took half an hour to decide how the cake would look they decided on a three layer cake with their letters on it and their was going to be Vanilla with Strawberries.  
>Now they had 5 days until the wedding the girls went shopping for their dresses and boys went to go get suits and nice shoes.<br>It was the day,they were all ready,everyone was there, and the brides couldn't be seen by the grooms until they walked down the aisle the boys were getting ready for the girls.  
>All the brides and grooms were nervous and had butterflies in their the boys got in position at the end of the aisle waiting for the bride,...everyone stood up as the music began,one by one the girls walked out,Eleanor in her teal,puffy dress,Jeanette in her purple,puffy dress and finally Brittany in her long,pink Boys looked at the girls in their beautiful dresses,the boys looked at the girls' bouquets to see...the rose bouquets that match their colors,Red,Blue and Green!<br>Then when the man almost finished he said "I now pronounce you husbands and wives,you all may now kiss the brides."And they all clapped and cheered for the new happy couples.  
>The happy couples headed towards the garden and had a great party the couples had cake and openned their gifts,the three happy couples took a walk in the garden,there was a full moon, and then fireflies came out to sparkle they gathered around the boys told the girls"They don't compare to the sparkle in your eyes."the girls cuddled with them,they all went home to get some rest.<br>The couples had a great had been a year since they got ,one morning,Brittany felt sick,but it was Flu season,so she stayed ,a week later Jeanette felt sick,then a week later,Eleanor felt sick as boys were worried about they wen to practice for a concert the girls ran to the bathroom,and Brittany reached under the sink and produced,three Pregnancy took the test,then Jeanette and finally waited each 5 when they looked a all three tests,it read...Positive...they looked at eachother and were they gonna tell the boys?Will the boys find out that the girls are pregnant,are the girls actually pregnant?

_Find out in the next_ chapter.

**WHAT?CLIFFHANGER!**


	3. The Babies are Here

The chipmunks and chipettes got married and a year later,the girls felt sick and took a PREGNANCY TEST!Then,all three of the girls' tests were positive.  
>"OMG!What are we gonna do?"Eleanor said shocked."How are we gonna tell the boys they are gonna be fathers?"Jeanette said while paising around."Hold on girls, let's make sure we are pregnant some times the test are wrong, right?"Brittany said unsure of the test."I know,...we can go visit my old college roomate, she got a degree in reproductive science and has her own clinic."Jeanette said scared."Good idea but what about the boys,they might wonder where we are?"Brittany said looking at one of Alvin's jackets that was on the coat hanger."We will leave a note saying we went for a walk." Jeanette told her sisters."Good,let's go home and get changed and leave the notes."Eleanor said.<br>So the girls got changed and left the Jeanette and Eleanor waited outside their houses for Brittany to pick them up in her convertible(that she got when she went to college,from Alvin).Then when they arrived at the clinic they maid an appointment with Angela."Jeanette,what brings you here to my clinic?"Angela said with a warm had dark red hair,pulled back in a bun and brown was no taller than Jeanette."Well,we married the Chipmunks a year ago-" Jeanette said ,"Oh congratz girls!"Angela said interruping Jeanette,"thanks but this morning we all took pregnancy tests and they said we are Positive,and we want to make sure."Then angela told them to change into some robes and she escorted each to a room and checked out each one.  
>After 20 minutes she checked each of the girls and said,"Well I checked I even checked twice but the test was right,you girls are PREGNANT."The girls sighed and could hear as each one got the news and were worried but were happy to have kids."If you girls come in 4 months we can see how many and what they're gonna be."Angela said,as the girls,back in their clothes were walking out the clinic."We will."the girls said walking out.<br>When the girls got to their homes they decided to tell the boys then and went inside their rooms to tell the walked into her living room to see if Alvin was was laying there waching looked at her and asked her if anything was wrong she sat down next to him and turned the tv off,she held his hand and started to hugged him and asked,"Can I tell you something?"Alvin wiped her tears off and said "Sure,anything."."Well,since me and Jeanette and Eleanor were sick and we were here,we decided to take a Pregnancy test,to check if that was it."She continued her story and almost said she was pregnant when Simon,Jeanette,Theo and Elly knocked on the door,Alvin went to answer the door and all of them were smiling and Simon and Theo said "WE ARE GONNA BE DADS!"Alvin looked at Brittany and asked"Are you pregnant?"Brittany nodded and Alvin went unconcious and Theodore catched him.  
>When Alvin woke up he looked at Brittany,rubbing his head,"Are you sure you are pregnant?"Alvin asked,"Ya."Brittany stood up but he thought maybe it would be nice to have kids."Well maybe we should go shopping for things for the nursery."Alvin said now that he has thought about it."Really you mean it?"Brittany asked,"Ya." Alvin answered.<br>So 4 months of mood swings,cravings and stomach growing they all went to Angela to find out how many and what they were."Simon ,Jeanette you will have a boy,Theodore and Elleanor you will have a girl,and Alvin and Brittany you are gonna,have..."(everyone was excited Brittany kept thinking that it would be a girl while Alvin was thinking let it be a boy)"TWINS! A boy and a girl!"Brittany said worriedly"TWINS?"and then Alvin fainted again."Here we go again.."Simon and Theodore sighed in unison.  
>What will happen next?<p>

**Sorry,for crappy story telling.****But you get the moral of ,please Review!**


	4. The Babies are Born

Last time,the chipmunks found out that the chipettes were pregant,4 months later they went to see Jeanette's old college roommate Angela,she told Theo and Elly they were having a girl,Simon and Jeanette were having a boy and she told Alvin and Brittany they were having a boy and girl,which cause Alvin to faint again.  
>When Alvin awoke from another fainting Brittany was next to him in their car driving and the others were in the back talking,he asked where they were going."We are going to get the things for the babies."Brittany answered."Fine,but,here are the colors:pink for the girl red for the boy just like their parents.""Good idea honey!" Brittany replied. "We are gonna do the same but our colors."the others they got to the baby store every one went to find an aisle for their baby's gender,Alvin went to the boys section with Simon and Jeanette,Brittany went with Theo and Elly to the girls 15 minutes,they grouped together at the cashier and they each bought 10 pairs of clothes except for Alvin and Brittany who bought 20.<br>Then when they got everything for the baby when it was the day the girls were 6 months they were so excited because after the baby shower party they had to go see Angela to screen the babies and see how they are doing in the girls,when the party was over they went to Angela and did the screening"The babies are doing perfect!"Angela told all the couples and the girls were doing scrapbooks for each of the babies and Britt had to do 2.  
>It was the 9 months the girls had said they should be coming any day the boys were gonna play this new song for the babies when they would be born,the 9 month was almost over and the chipmunks were worried about the babies when at 5 in the morning Brittany wet the bed but it was clear water Alvin woke up and saw it and called Simon to ask what it meant and they said the same thing and Elly called Britt's cell and said the same thing happen and Simon said it meant the 4 babies were coming,they all grabbed their babies bags and the boys grabbed their instruments and ran to the car to get to the hospital,.<br>When they got to the hospital the girls saw Angela waiting at their room luckily the room had three beds laid down and the doctor came in "Let's get started."  
>After about half an hour of pain and screaming and red sore chipmunk hands the babies were spent 5 minutes talking of what they should name 'em .Theo and Elly named their daughter Jessy,Simon and Jeanette named their son Michael and Brittany came up with naming the girl Candy and the boy boys got their instruments,brought them to the room and sang their new song to the babies.<em>Makes Me Happy.<em>  
>While the boys started singing the song all the babies opened their eyes,Michael had light blue eyes,Jessy had light green eyes and David and Candy had brown babies began to smile when they heard the song the girls turned the babies so they could face their fathers.<br>The boys packed up their stuff and headed towards the car with the girls everyone but Alvin and Brittany had to stay behind because the doctor said that theirs something with Brittany they are not sure about."What about the babies,are they sick to?"Alvin asked while looking at the babies sleep."No they are healthy."the doctor answered.  
>So Brittany stayed for about three days,the doctor said that everything's back to normal and she can go back home to called Alvin to come pick her up and she went home to have lunch with her new kids and husband.<br>What will happen next?


	5. Filler Chapter

Last time,the chipettes gave birth and the chipmunks sang a song for the Brittany had to stay a couple days in the hospital but then got the chipmunks and chipettes had to buy new houses with an extra room for the babies.  
>Now the chipettes are back to their normal selves and the babies are now 3 months,the chipmunks were looking at new houses,when they looked at six kids in 3 couples playing in a play ground and they reminded of them when they were kids playing and in puppy love."Look at those two in the glasses they're like me and Jeanette."said Simon nodding towards the two who were looking at the plants."Those two playing tag are like me and Eleanor."said Theodore."And those two on the swings are like me and Brittany."said Alvin.<br>Then the kids turned towards the chipmunks and yelled together "It's the chipmunks!"the boys parked next to the park and the kids ran near them."Hey kids!" Alvin told them with a smile."We love your music" one said with a red hat."Thanks." the boys said."We are your biggest fans!"one said in pink."I heard that you guys married to the Chipettes,is that true?"one said in dark green."Yep."Theo answered."And we had kids."Simon said."Then they all said "Congratulations!Can we see pictures of them?"Then the boys took out their wallets and showed them hugging the girls who were holding the babies."AAAAWWWWW she is soo cute!" the girl who was in green told Theo."He will be very smart!"the girl in purple said to Simon."They are the cutest twins!"the boy in red and the girl in pink said to Alvin."Thanks!"the boys kids then asked if they could sing and dance for them.  
>The kids said they will show them,the boys sat on a bench then one got a CD and put it in a CD player that he got from his played <em>We Are Family<em>.The show the chipmunks saw were exactly like them,as the kids said "Soo,what do you think?"The chipmunks said "Great!"Then Simon looked at his watch and said they better get going they had to meet the girls for the boys said they had to kids waved good bye and the boys hopped into Alvin's car to go pick the girls and babies up to go to the kids were so happy to meet them and decided when the kids' said their friends will never believe Chipmunks,Looked at eachother and ,Simon grabbed his note pad that he used to write down the grocery list from his jacket and the boys signed six pieces of notes that said,"_To our biggest fans!"_They handed the papers to each jumped for joy when they saw the Chipmunks left and waved good bye,to their little personas.  
>What will happen next?<p>

**Sorry for it being short...kinda busy...Please Rate and Review!  
><strong>


	6. The Seville Kids

**YAYZ!This story is coming along great!I hope you all enjoy it!I wrote this a long while back,but since I recently join here,I might as well have some stories!Also,I can't use profanity just yet,it's just that,well,I have a plan and it will add I must stick to it!Enjoy!Please Rate and Review!Thank YOU!**

* * *

><p>Last time,the chipmunks and chipettes were gonna have lunch with their 4 month olds,when the chipmunks spent all morning looking at new houses and on their way to pick up the girls for lunch,the boys run in to some kids that were like them as the kids and they did a performance to show the boys how they sing and the chipmunks were impressed until Simon looked at his watch and reminded them they had to get the girls and kids for lunch.<p>

The chipmunks still continued their career as singers and dancers until the kids were born and they stopped and they would continue after they turned 5 years when they did turn 5 the chipmunks and chipettes came back on the kids were already learning how to dance and sing.

"The kids are growing so fast!"Eleanor said while playing dolls with Jessy."Soon they will be in elementary."Simon said while teaching Michael adding."Maybe they will continue the chipmunks and chipettes generation!"Alvin said while throwing and catching Candy in the air."Great idea Alvin!"Brittany said while brushing David's hair,while he pouted,he didn't like his mom brushing his hair."But what will their band names be?"Jeanette asked while ironing clothes."I know the chipmunks and chipettes 2!"Theodore said while eating his lunch leftovers."How about this,"Alvin said,"The Seville kids!" "Great idea!"Brittany said."But what would their two different groups be?"Brittany asked."I know,Candy and the Chipettes and David and the chipmunks."answered Simon."Yaaa!" they all said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry,here is their descriptions,<em>Candy<em>-Long Brown wavy hair,always in a ponytail,blue eyes,wears a black scarf,hot pink sleeveless blouse that reveal her tummy,dark pink under shirt,purple waist belt with black dots,Hot pink skirt,purple and black striped leggings,yellow leg warmers,and hot pink._David_-brown hair with red tips all over,black and red hat,blue eyes,red zip-up hoodie with black A on it,blue sneakers,dark blue jeans,gold chain that hangs from his silver studded belt to his back pocket and reaches half way to his** **knees._Michael-_dark brown hair,darker blue eyes,navy blue zipper sweater,black jeans,black and white converse,black glasses with pale blue lenses._Jessy_-light blonde hair in long pigtails with bright green ribbons,light green eyes,white long sleeved collared shirt,light greenish teal vest,short bright green skirt that reaches half way to her knees,black boots that reach below her knees.**

* * *

><p>8 years have gone by and now the kids are 13 and look alot like their parents, the kids were in school when the teacher announces new students,the girls hoped they were cute boys and the boys,cute girls."Class meet our new students."Ms.V said to the class,the Seville kids looked at the new students."This is Karla,Anthony and Lucas." "Greetings."Karla said."Sup."Anthony said with his hands in his pockets."Hello."Lucas said and Jessy had a crush on and Michael on didn't see another girl,until,"Oh,and where is that other student?"the teacher looked in the hall and saw the girl and told her to come she walked in all the boys' mouths dropped,the most shocked was David and Candy reached over to him and slapped him in the back of the head,the new kids laughed and then all the kids did glared at his twin next to him while blushing smirked at her twin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Quick Description,too lazy to describe them in the story...Anthony-bright blonde hair,pale blue eyes,a bit light red hat,light red hoodie with brighter red A on the left arm,black pants and grey sneakers.<em>Bella<em>-bright blonde hair that is in a short ponytail,pale blue eyes,pale yellow scarf,pale short pink blouse,darker pink under shirt with puff sleeves,short pale pink skirt that reaches a bit over 1/3 of the way to her knees,white leggings, and bright pink flats with a slight platform heel(like in little girl shoes,you know what i mean?)._Karla_-chocolate brown hair that is in a messy bun tied by a blue ribbon,bright violet eyes,vilet and pale purple striped glasses with pale purple lenses,long sleeve dark violet sweater,bright purple skirt that reaches a bit less than half way to her knees,thigh high socks with 2 purple lines at the top,and dark purple high tops._Lucas_-light brunette hair with bangs that reaches the middle of his forhead,dark green eyes,dark green hoodie,dark grey pants,dark green and black sneakers.**

* * *

><p>The teacher told the new students to pick a seat wherever they new kids teacher said they had to tell the class more about talked about how she loved books,Lucas talked about how many recipes he came up with,Anthony talked about how much he loved to play instruments and Bella talked about how much she loved to ,Lucas,Anthony and Bella held hands and said they all were half-siblings and the Seville kids looked at eachother happily and the new kids said in unison,"And our fav' band of all time is...THE CHIPMUNKS AND CHIPETTES!"The Seville kids thought they could use their parents to make the new kids like them."We would do anything to meet them!"they all said n unison and the Seville kids got out of their seats stood in front of them and introduced themselves and then at the end they said they knew the chipmunks and the chipettes.<br>The new kids looked in shock and asked how."They are our parents!"the Seville kids said with hopeful eyes,the new kids laughed at them."That is impossible."Karla said to Michael."I don't believe you.",Lucas said to Jessy."In your dreams!"Bella said to David and Anthony said to Candy"You are a BIG FAT LIAR!How in the world would they be related to you losers!",then candy started getting angry,she shoved Anthony so hard he tripped and hit his back against the teacher's desk,she ran out the class and ran to a tree near the teacher told Anthony that it wasn't right to say that,the teacher went to go check on her,the other Seville kids looked at Anthony in a furious way,the others ran to Candy,David had a death glare and stayed in the class and he stomped towards him,David grabbed him by the sweater and was turning red with anger."How dare you do that to my sister!You'll pay for this"David made a fist and was ready to hit Anthony when Michael ran into the room and stopped David in time."David,stop,like my dad told your dad when they were kids,violence doesn't solve anything."Michael told David while holding him was so furious,then he calmed down."This isn't over!You will pay for what you did to my sis and by the way if we weren't the chipmunks kids then why do we have the same last names as them?Think about that,you Dumb Ass!"David told Anthony, the new kids they were telling the truth. Then,Michael told David that Candy wants to talk to David ran towards teacher went back to the sat next to his weeping twin hugged her leaned on her brother and cried."Its okay he's just an ass,they all are."David said to his sis."But,it's not his fault!He didn't believe us,that's all,remember how many websites there are of people claiming to be The Seville Kids?"she new kids looked at them through the window of the class and felt was lunch,the Seville kids sat with eachother and lots of other kids wanted to sit next to Sevilles,they were happier and new kids sat at a table by themselves,they were not happy with their first day they blamed the end of the table Anthony was looking at candy talk and laugh.  
>Anthony first felt bad then,as he looked at Candy he started to have a crush for her,she did to,but he made sure that David didn't found out otherwise he would keep him away from her so he wouldn't hurt other new kids looked at the other Seville kids and fell head over heels in love with David,Michael ad and David went to throw their trash away when they see Anthony and Lucas looking at both Candy and Jessy,they got furious and then they remembered looking at Candy's face when she ran to the tree,they walked back to the knew they couldn't do anything to harm them,Candy and Jessy were their family and they had to look out for them,especially David,since he was the oldest he had the responsibility of watching over his cousins and twin they started Elementary,Alvin had a talk with said,"<em>You must<em> protect _Candy,I don't know why,but I have a feeling,she is too special to be heart broken.I am hoping I can count on you,she is your twin sister and you,as oldest,must protect her._"...David promised himself he would do everything in his power to watch over his other half,if she were to be hurt,he would feel the same pain.

**S****orry for the chapter being short,I am writing this chapter at a time late at night...*yawn*...Next Chapter will be up soon,I hate having readers wait impatiently,actually,wait at all,for chapters...Please Review and Rate,it would encourage me to keep going!Thank You!**


	7. Special Guests come to school

The Seville kids were in school when their teacher announces that they have new students and the new kid were fans of the Seville's parents,so the Sevilles introduced themselves and told them they are the Seville Kids,the new kids laughed and Anthony(Candy's crush) called her a BIG FAT LIAR!Candy was so upset she ran out the was furious and threatened to punch Anthony,but Michael stopped him and held him lunch the new kids fell in love with the Sevilles.

David and Michael decided to leave Anthony alone,but,if he did one more bad thing to Candy they would beat him to a lunch,the Sevilles were at room 110 getting dressed in special clothes for an assembly they were gonna have everyone in the school were excited to see the performance and over the monitor the principal said,"Today at the assembly we will have special guest and I want all the students to stay in their seats when they get on is all."everyone was wondering who it would be.

Then,in front of the school's main entrance a limo with tinted windows,pulled up,then one person got out,no,two,no,four,no..six people walked inside the school each had long coats and shades, and looked around and they ran up the stairs as two huge vans pulled up behind the parked came many men,carrying instruments,speakers and many other six people in coats ran towards the huge looked around,at least 300 seats were in chuckled at the size of the if it were a supply closet to them."I at least thought it would be a lot bigger."a deep voice said in a chuckle,it came from what sounded like an almost middle aged man,maybe 26-28 years old."Don't be so egotistic!It is a middle school after did you expect?The Staples Center?"a young,somewhat intelligent quieter voice,it sounded like a woman, maybe about 23-25 years of other man sighed."Lets just get back stage before I get in a bad mood."the man said stomping away pulling a woman about his height and age who giggled along.

The Seville Kids made it to the ran to back stage when they heard students coming down the dodged a few stage they reached the back they saw the sneaked off to a corner and tried to relax and was wearing a sparkly hot pink dress with a black satin sash around her waist,with hot pink wore a sparkly light green dress,with a white satin sash around her waist,and she wore black wore a black leather jacket,a regular red T-shirt with a huge black A on it that was in a spray can design,black and red high tops and his black and red wore his black glasses but with brighter blue lenses,a black leather jacket,a regular navy blue T-shirt and black and blue high tops.

"Are you guys ready?"Candy asked after they finished warming up their vocal chords.

"Yes!"the other three said in unison.

"We are not gonna let those,good for nothing new kids ruin our spirits,right?"David said.

"Right!"the others said in unison.

"So let's get out there and make them regret what they said!"Michael said,putting his hand in the center of their placed her hand on Michael's,Candy placed hers on Jessy,and David on Candy' pushed their hands down and yelled in unison,"Seville Kids!"They walked over to where they saw the adults."We are ready!"the six adults turned to see the children.A man with bright blue eyes,light brown hair,wearing a loose red tie,leather jacket,collared red shirt,black jeans and red high tops smiled at the woman next to wore a bright sequined,strapless,pink dress that reached half way to her knees,pink heels,bright blue eyes and auburn hair smile back at him."You kids look awesome!"the two adults said looking at David and looked up at a man with light brown hair,dark blue eyes,wearing a loose blue tie,a black leather jacket,a bright blue collared shirt,dark blue jeans,and black man had his arm around a woman with blue-ish,purple-ish eyes,dark auburn hair that was held in a bun,who was wearing a sequined purple dress with thick straps that reached half way to her knees,purple glasses,and she wore bright purple heels."You look handsome!"the woman said kissing Michael on the forehead while the man patted his hugged a man with light brown hair,slightly chubby and shorter than the other two,green eyes,who was wearing a leather jacket,loose green tie,collared bright green shirt,khakis,and black and white man was holding hands with a woman who was the same height and chubbiness,she had blonde hair in two medium long ponytails,light green eyes,who was wearing a sequined light green dress that reached half way to her knees and had one thick strap on the right with a thin black belt and she was wearing white six adults,of course,were chipmunks as adult blue clad chipmunk looked at a clock in a far off corner and he said,"We better get in our don't want to disappoint your classmates."the children giggled and took their places on the far left of the stage as the adult chipmunks grabbed their instruments and the adult chipettes grabbed microphones.

The dark red velvet curtain rose revealing the adult Children in the rows of seats cheered as they saw and realized who they were!The adult chipmunks waved at the red clad chipmunk spoke into his own microphone."Hello!We are Alvin and the Chipmunks and,our wives,The Chipettes!"the crowd children cheered."Well,before we start our performance I would like to bring out our featured singers."the new kids were in the left center of the were in shock when they saw the Chipmunks and Chipettes!They were standing and had huge smiles on their faces."We know that all of you know our featured go to school here!So let's not keep you waiting any longer!"the pink clad chipette,Brittany, motioned to her left."Our own Seville Kids!"Then,Candy,David,Jessy and Michael walked on stage in their cool crowd cheered even louder!The new kids' mouths dropped like looked at eachother almost as if they were giving face palms to themselves at the same time with their turned back to see Michael next to his parents Jeanette and next to her parents Theodore and David and Candy next to their parents Alvin and Brittany.

"This first song is all time all should remember this!"Alvin said as he began to play his family standing next to eachother and harmonizing their voices they sang,_We Are Family_.

_'We are family"they all sang in harmony.  
><em>

"_Oh whoah_ _whoah oa oa oa oa oh,Yeah Yeah"Brittany sang._

The audience began to new kids couldn't help but join in the dancing.

"_We are family"the families sang in unison._

***Sorry,too lazy to type out all the lyrics and other details.***

The Seville families continued singing and the middle of the song,the new kids snuck out to the hallway,without being caught by any other students or teachers.

They stood in the huddled together."I can't believe really are the Seville Kids!"Lucas others nodded.

"Why didn't I see it before?It was obvious!They look absolutely like their we're we so blind?"Karla said tapping her chin in wonder.

"What should we do now?"Lucas asked as he looked up at his older brother.

"We should apologize for the mistake."Bella said putting her hand on Karla's shoulder as she turned to look at Bella when she was awaken from her thoughts.

"What if they don't forgive us?We were mean...especially me.."Anthony said rubbing the back of his head and sighing.

"If they don't forgive us,then,..we forget about this shit,and move least we will have acted as mature adults."Bella said trying to cheer up her nodded and they snuck back into the Chipmunks and Chipettes already finished the song and began on another began to sing _The Club Can't Handle Us._

_Brittany began harmonizing with Candy_.

_"You know I know how,to make 'em stop and stare at us,as I zone out,the club cant even handle me right now."David Jessy harmonized with_ _Eleanor._

_"Watchin' you watchin' me as I go all out,the club can't even handle me right now_."Michael sang as everyone harmonized."_The club can't even handle me right now."Theodore sang as the other continued to harmonize,their voices blending together perfectly._

_"Hey,I own the club and I don't need no help,Gotta be feeling that scarface player,stuntin go wild can't handle this of the club arrogant like yeah!"David said as his cousin Michael followed._

_"Top like money,all the girls just melt,"when he said the last 5 words the Chipettes,Candy and Jessy fanned themselves dramatically."Want to many,all know me like Twelve,look like cash and they all just stare."Alvin continued,"Bottles,Models,standin' on chairs"as he raised three fingers as if he were counting._

_"Fall out 'cause that's the business,all out,it's so ridiculous,zone out too much attention,"Alvin sang with Theodore."Scream out,I'm in the building,Hey!"all of them said the last word in and Theodore continued._

*******Sorry,too lazy,again,to type out all the lyrics and other you want to listen to it here is a link,I adjusted who was singing,because I thought some were singing more than others,so I wanted a good balance of vocals from each character **.com/watch?v=aW1ZkBYogiI** ***

Everyonewas lip syncing and Chipmunks and Chipettes took over most of the lyrics as their children danced in the two large aisles on each side of the did harmonize was dancing and enjoying themselves,even the new kids.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this Chapter.I had to edit some parts.I took longer than I expected.I am more of an instantanious ,I do not go off topic.<strong>**I just come up with this stuff on the give me a topic,I will write a story out of the thin air.I don't write horribly,but good enough!Please Rate and Review!It would mean alot to me!**

**Thanks for you time!I should be up with another chapter soon!Probably tomorrow,if not then the day after that.**


	8. David VS Anthony

**YAYZ!Chapter 8!I have a handful of more chapters coming.****Please Rate and Review!Sorryfor taking so long to update,but I have alot of editing to go over on my grammar and spelling and etc.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer-I don't own the Chipmunks and/or the Chipettes!All the other characters are mine!Enjoy!Please Rate and Review!THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>Last time,at school and the Sevilles had special guests perform at their school,their parents!And the new kids were feeling like they made a big secretly left their seats and decided on apologizing to the they were forgiven or not.<p>

It was lunch time the day after the was choosing her lunch when Anthony walked up behind her and tried to talk to her but she turned around and they touched across the cafeteria,the instant they touched noses,David saw what happen,he was furious even more at Anthony he wanted to go tell Michael but when he turned around he was right in front of Bella(she was also watching Candy and Anthony)and their noses were close just like their pulled away from Candy,he saw David close together with Bella,he was mad at turned and saw Bella close to shoved past Anthony and walked over to David,she grabbed him by the back of the hoodie and dragged him back to the end of their noticed Anthony walking towards her and he grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to their all ate in silence.

When they finished lunch,the Sevilles still had 20 min of lunch left so they went to a tree near the saw Anthony was drawing,or writing,something in one of his journals next to Bella,Karla and Lucas near the Basketball he told Michael to come with him to "chat' with walked over to Anthony when he looked up and saw they were walking towards panicked he put the paper in his pocket.

"Hey Anthony,what was that paper you had?"David asked with his arms crossed.

"Uh,nothing,just notes."Anthony replied with anxiety and nervousness in his voice.

"Show us them."Michael said,then the bell rang.

"Sorry time for English!"Anthony said with relief,as he grabbed Bella and stuffed the paper in his pocket,as Karla and Lucas followed.

"You know what I'm thinking Michael?"David said as he turned top watch the new kids walk away.

"Yep."Michael said leading David back to their siblings.

When they went to English,the teacher said"Class get your homework out."Anthony reached in his pocket to get his homework out when he dropped the paper he was working on at saw the paper and picked it up and he put it in his whispered to David who was a seat in front of him,"I got something.I'll show you after class."David nodded.

Michael walked out the turned a sharp right and leaned against the wall next to the David walked out,Michael grabbed him by the hood and dragging him against the lockers."What did you do that for?"David said shocked and a little choked from being dragged by his hood."Michael smirked and pulled out the note that he held in front of David's looked at the folded paper and realized what paper it chuckled."You never let me down Mike."David said grabbing the note."I do my best."Michael said sarcastically as he crossed his arms with a huge smirk on his opened the note,Michael leaned his head forward as to see they opened the note it read,

'_Roses are Red,_

_Violets are Blue._

_My siblings and I,_

_have our eyes __on the six of you!_

_You all are super stars,_

_While our parents work at bars._

_You make our hearts sing,_

_We wish to give and receive a Diamond Ring."  
><em>Both Michael and David were shocked at looked at each other hoping the other would have an ,broke the shocked silence."What are we gonna do?They like us,but they don't know we like ,we should keep it to ourselves..."he said putting the note in his pocket."I we show this to Candy and Jessy,they will probably want to go out with them and who knows what Lucas and Anthony will do to break their hearts."Michael said as he bean walking towards their next class.

The next day the boys went to P.E,they saw Anthony talking to were ready to defend her,if they saw Candy begin to cry then they would run in and beat him to a puddle of she was smiling and then they walked away towards her brother and cousin."What did he say to you sis?"David asked."He said he was sorry about when he called me a big fat liar and it was because he had to show Bella he was on their side."Candy replied."But why would he listen to her?"Michael asked."Bella is a half an hour older than him."Candy replied."You mean like us?"David asked looking back at Anthony."Yep but your older than me."Candy said as the bell rang."Time for math."Michael said grabbing his backpack from the was sitting near the backpacks and she got up with her backpack on her was light green with black stars on wore her hot pink backpack,more of a large purse,with black stars on had a backpack that he hung on his right was red with lots of instruments on had a backpack on his left shoulder,a bright blue one with scientific equations on walked out the Gym and towards the main building only a few yards away.

At Math,the teacher, was explaining a few equations to the sat in the far right back corner with Candy in front of him,Michael next to him and Jessy next to David grabbed a crumpled up paper and whispered to Michael.

"Hey,Michael."

"What?"Michael was clearly annoyed of his cousin.

"Look at Anthony."David turned to see in the center of the class that Anthony was fast asleep leaning back in his chuckled.

"Watch this."David wound her arm back,he was a really good thrower.

"Wait David Sto-"Michael tried to stop him but he already threw the ball their eyes followed the ball on it's course and it hit Anthony square in the awoke with a startle.

"It wasn't me I swear!"Anthony yelled turned to see the awoken blushed from the ,even Michael,Jessy and Candy began laughing.(the girls saw the last seconds of the course of the blushed as everyone else joined in the laughter.

"Oh my gosh!That was so funny!"Jessy said while turning to face Michael.

"I gotta admit,that was hilarious!"a boy in the class yelled.

"Did you see his face?"a girl asked three other students.

"Nice shot David!I can't believe he was that deep in sleep!Nice one Bro!"Candy said laughing as then high-fived her became grabbed his text book and threw it at heard the swoosh sound of the book flying and he ducked.

"HEY!I only threw a rolled up piece of paper!What's with the textbook?"David said angrily.

"Shutup you Ass!"Anthony said back with his arms crossed.

"Don't call me an Ass,ASS!"David replied getting out of his laughing sat in shock and wonder at what would happen next.

"Shut the Hell up David!"Anthony got out of his seat as well.

"That's it!I had enough of you!It's ON!"David stomped towards Anthony and Anthony to grabbed eachother by the collars and started both fell to the ground with a big wrestled on the began chanting._Fight!Fight!Fight!_Michael got up from his seat and tried to grab David by the hoodie but he reached again and yanked on got up and grabbed Anthony by the two yanked on David and teacher ran to the boys and split them apart with his arms like a knife.

"Gentlemen!I will not tolerate that language and behavior in my class!" looked back and forth between the blonde chipmunk and the brown haired had a big bruise on his arm and left side,but were hidden by his had a bruise on his back and left shoulder,also hidden by his jacket."You both have detention."the two chipmunks looked at the teacher shocked.

"I will also be calling your parents."David was the third time he got month and it was the sixth time they called his ,he remembered that his parents' assistant always picked up could persuade her to not had a soft spot for children.

"Now,go to your seats."Michael led David to their led Anthony to their seats.

" have to stop being so mean."Jessy said as she looked at David with concern.

"I will stop being mean,when he stops being sensitive!"David turned to look out the window next to him.

"David,she's are starting to act like Dad when he was our age."Candy said with also concern.

"Maybe,but Dad didn't have to deal with a dusche like Anthony."he sighed as she returned to her work.

_Sometimes I feel like I am suppose to watch him and not the other way around._Candy thought.

* * *

><p><strong>YAYZ!Okay,I am really working hard on these stories!I am putting in the curse words<strong> **from now on.****Especially when there is conflict!I need to add to the anger and for taking so long to upload I wrote this a while ago i have parts where it's pointless and other parts where I would confuse you all.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it****!It might take me a few days to upload each chapter.I have lots of things going o****n,so I might not upload as is school,homework,chores,after school tutoring and writing these far,I only upload these chapters from my computer and I edit Chapter 11 or 12 I will be writing them fresh from my weird Chipmunk Fanatic imagination.I hope you all continue reading my story.I will also be writing other I decide on what the will be.I already have two or three more stories I'd like to write.I already have a good idea of what they will be and the basic stay tuned for that stuff.**

**Last thing before you all throw rocks at me for talking on and on,its a habit Rate and Review!I enjoy Rates and 't really gotten much lately...Are my stories that bad?Cause,this has only on this gets very action packed!So please continue reading and Rate and Review each chapter if you'd like.I prefer you do.**

**-AlicelovesAlvin**


	9. Visting The Sevilles' Residents

**Chapter 9!Okay,sorry for the wait,but hey,I could have taken 3 days if I wanted ,I didn't.I took a 2 days!maybe less,I can loose track...Anyway,I am liking how this story is coming along!It has it's flaws,but hey,it's my first time here on cut me some slack!I will also be adding a couple more stories,one having to do with Chipmunks,and probably another having to do with Pharaoh Tut-ank-han-set-amun,a.k.a, Tutenstein.I have recently been watching old episodes and I think I am starting to speak like Oh well,once you are liking something,you tend to adjust yourself naturally to befit it...See what I mean?**

**Anyway,This story if gonna go on for a loooooong far I have about 11 ,I will be continuing for many more...Damn it!Speaking like Tut again...Rate and Review Please!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Chipmunks,Chipettes nor Dave hasn't been in this story yet,he will be!Any other characters are from my imagination!**

* * *

><p>Last chapter,Anthony had apologized to ,sadly,David,had to ruin Math,David threw a wadded up piece of paper and it hit Anthony in the face awakening him from his class laughed at Anthony,which caused him to start a fight with David,resulting into a call to both their parents and so,the rivalry between the two red clad chipmunks continues,with the others trying to mend it up.<p>

The Seville kids and new chipmunks were on their way to history when over the speaker the principal said"Attention all students,we will be having a drama club added to our school and to that our very one will be in charge of it who want to sign up,your teachers will write your names down and then you will report to Ms.V's class after school,that is all."The girls were boys,not so and Candy being the most persuasive of the eight,made them do it.

After school they reported to Ms.V's class when they reached the class they opened the door,there was costumes,scripts and girls were so excited,the boys,not so much."Ok kids,grab a script and show me what you got."Ms.V Seville and new kids grabbed the short scripts on the table next to the play was about a war and ends in the war being chose to be the General's wife,Michael the General,Jessy a marine nurse,Lucas the General's assistant,Bella a marine nurse,Candy a nurse as well,David a Marine and Anthony as a Marine.

They took places in front of the they began to read off their ,Karla and Lucas began.  
>"General wife is summoning you from your chambers."Lucas said trying to look innocent and Setting was in a huge U.S. Marine Ship.<p>

"Thank her I will be there momentarily."Michael said with a serious voice.

"Momentarily is not enough."Michael and Lucas turned to see Karla with a 'bandaged arm'. As Jessy came running up to her wearing a small nurse hat.

",you need you're arm is no healer than the war is."Jessy said as she carefully laid her hands on Karla's shoulder.

"It's is not going to get damaged if I walk and talk."Karla said walking towards Michael.

"Darling,what do you need?"Michael said wrapping his arm around Karla,causing the two to blush.

"Well,-"Karla was interrupted when Ms.V called,

" is very believable."The four others was the last scene of the ,Bella,David and Anthony walked to the and Bella wore tiny nurse and David wore white hats that Marines wore.

"Begin."Ms.V said as they began.

"The War is OVER!"Bella yelled as she hugged David swept Bella into his arm from behind,causing her to be startled.

David turned her around to face him."Mary!It's been so long!"

"Johnathan-I mean,Johnny!I missed you!"Bella hugged David causing them to walked towards looked at him with shock and happiness.

"Andrew!"

"Christina!"They hugged ,with not much trouble began to perfected that move since she was very little,to get whatever she asked for from her father.

"I thought you didn't want any part of the war?"Candy said as she pushed away from noticed he was blushing.

"I'd suffer through anything to be with you."Anthony said as he wrapped his arm around her could sense her discomfort as he pulled her close.

"I love you Christina."

"I love you,Andrew."They slowly pulled their faces was red with anger watching his little same for their lips were about to touch,"And Scene!"Ms.V said snapping everyone back.

"That was beautiful Anthony and Candy!You two are perfect for the roles!"Ms.V said using a tissue to wipe away her tears that were welling up.

"Thank You Ms.V!"Candy said pulling away from stood there with an expression that was unreadable,...but if you looked close enough,it actually was of...disappointment.

"Great Job Anthony!You were really in the moment!"Candy said turning to Anthony.

"Uh,thanks."Anthony said rubbing the back of his neck slightly blushing.

"Well,I guess we can be partners from now on!Partners and Friends!"Candy said extending her hand to shake with had a shocked expression at what she had a huge pain in his was as if his heart was in his extended his hand and shook her not much feeling or walked over to her cousins and stood there reviewing what didn't notice his sibling walk up behind waved her hand in front of his face,trying to snap Anthony out of his trance.

"Anthony,we have to go home."Karla said packing up her things,while Anthony highlighted his lines.

"Alright."he said putting his script in his backpack,it was an almost light pale red back pack with black wore her violet bag with the strap that went across her chest to her adore her sparkly light pink had a rolling dark green walked down the hall with the Seville Kids.

As they reached the kids from the Drama class were chatting and going to their cars or walking the corner of the block was a parked limo with a driver in a black suit with a limo Driver's limo was long enough to carry at least 20 people not including the limo driver's seat and the passenger Seville Kids were about to sa goodbye when,Bella yelled into her phone while talking with someone.

"What do you mean you might be running late?You can't do this to us!The house is 20 minutes away and you expect us to wait another 10 minutes?...Ugh,fine...What about Mom?..."

"Who are you talking to?"Michael put her hand on the speaker end of the phone.

"Our adoptive Dad."she said pulling her hand off her phone.

"We can take you home."Candy nodded.

"Nevermind,I think we'll get a ride home with our friends...Okay,see at home."Bella hung up.

"Come on!But first let's stop by our need to meet our parents first."Jessy said leading them to the Limo.

As they reached the Limo,the driver openned the door for they climbed in,the Limo had black leather seats in the back,Five on the left,five against the driver window,or facing the back five on the had rainbow lights,first red,then pink,green,light green,blue and then had two small refridgerators with champagne,juices,snacks and more on each side of the sat on the left with sat with Lucas in the sat with Michael on the and Anthony were stuck sitting with eachother in the got up and walked while crouching his head bit,towards Jessy and reached behind Jessy's head and pulled on a small handle and he slid it across to reveal the driver.

"Yes,?"the driver said,he sounded to be about 27.

"To our stay in the driveway,for we have our friends to drop off later."David said trying to seem formal.

"Yes ,your parents told me that you and your sister, must give the dogs food,for your father forgot to feed them."

"Again?"David said unamused.

"Yes,again."

"Fine."David slid the door shut walked back to the back of the sat down and reached above was what seemed to be a control pressed a button that said 'Open'.Then,a Moon roof appeared above him,letting a nice breeze the Limo began to drive off.\

"Hey,Anthony."David said not looking at Anthony as he reached for the small refridgerator to grab a canned soda.

"Ya?"Anthony said a bit nervous.

"You what something to drink?"David said looking over his shoulder.

"N-no thanks."Anthony said relieved.

"Hey David,pass me a water and a lemonade!"Candy said as she looked at her reached in to grab a water bottle and lemonade by the tops with one threw them towards Candy and she caught both with ease."Thanks!"she said as she passed the water to Bella.

"No else want anything?"David said looking at the and Karla shook their heads and continued talking.

"We'll take two fruit snacks."Jessy said reached above the fridge and grabbed two small bags and threw them towards Jessy and missed the closed the door to the small fridge and turned towards Anthony.

"Hey,Anthony,why are you always so quiet?"David said as he took a sip of his soda.

"What do you mean?"Anthony said putting his backpack down on the floor of the limo.

"You know,you only speak to Bella,Karla and barely ever talk to anybody else,what's the deal?"David said.

"It's just that,well,no one understands me like have been through alot."Anthony said looking out the tinted just then began to ask eachother normal questions.

Once the Limo parked in the huge Driveway,the children climbed Seville Kids split up towards their new kids stood in awe as they saw the huge three was white,with different colored roses outside the house with a path leading to each different three shared a huge backyard with rose bushes along the back white picket followed followed and Anthony followed Candy and openned the huge living rooms.**(I'm not gonna describe each living room,already described too will describe parts that are important or will be needed later on.)**

Each placed their back packs on the couches as maids and butlers walked around the house.A maid who had black hair in a bun,slightly chubby,with grey streaks of hair showing her age offered Jessy and Lucas a warm chocolate chip from the Michael's house,a butler with combed back blonde hair offered Michael and Karla a glass of took her glass of denied David and Candy's house,a maid took their back packs and took them maid offered Candy and Bella magazines,while a butler offered David and Anthony a denied and David just placed his empty soda can on the tray the butler was holding and the butler walked away towards the eight children walked towards the huge the backyard,was a padio for each on the sides of each the padio were a big table with 4 chairs,and a big matching umbrella in the center of the from Jessy's padio,was a huge grill,and Michael's padio was a huge tent with chairs and small across Candy and David's padio was a fountain and next to it was a up to 10 in between the grill and Fountain was a huge tree with a 4 ladders leading to a huge well made tree house.

"You guys hungry?"Jessy said as they all met near the fountain.

"Sure."Bella,Lucas,and Michael then walked over to the grill and pressed a button on the granite counter next to the a butler with an apron walked out.

"How may I be of service,?"the butler said with a Texas accent,he had dark blonde hair,about 25 and brown eyes.

"We are hungry and liked some grilled food please."

"Wat would you and your friends like,Ms?"he said as he walked ove rot the grill to start up the grill as a maid walked out holding a looked towards her friends.

"What would you guys like?Johnny is an awesome griller!"Jessy said.

"Hot dogs are fine."Bella and Lucas and Michael said after they chatted a bit.

"Right away Mam."Johnny said as he reached in the cooler the made brought out and began grilling as Jessy skipped back to her friends.

They ate Hot Dogs and played Tag,before the New kids were driven home by their Limo Driver.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow,this was really loooooong...I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>**i will be uploading more often for the next 9 or so days,for it is my Spring that,might not update till I finish my CST be prepared for the not usual timing for keep an eye out for when I update when I have enough time.**

**Rate and Review please!**

**Also,from now on,it will mostly be about the Seville Kids and the new kids.I will rarely mention The Chipmunks and Chipettes,but I will have my moments where they will be important,so be prepared for that !**


End file.
